


New Promise

by Marrienna



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrienna/pseuds/Marrienna
Summary: Ukyo woke up and searched for her warmth.





	New Promise

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNINGS: The timeline happened after Amnesia Crowd, the third installment of the game (and the last canon timeline for me as I don’t really acknowledge Amnesia World). So, for those who knew Amnesia from anime only and never played the game or read spoilers about Ukyo’s stories afterwards (there are couple of blogs talked about it btw, just in case you wanted to know), this probably will confused you a little, specially with the other Ukyo’s part. I’m not going to explain the details here either, sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Other Ukyo is mentioned with Italic words. But the center of this story are Heroine and Original Ukyo, with the latter as first person point of view. 
> 
>  
> 
> My apology for any grammar or typing mistakes, this is my first time publishing story in English. And last but not least, I hope you’ll enjoy this fic!!! ^^

* * *

 

The sound of dripping water woke me up. At least that was what I thought until my mind registered it as the sound of rain.

 

Rain?

 

Oh, I should get up soon or else I would be drenched...

 

Yet again I realized that the surface I was laying on was a comfy bed inside warm room, not cold hard ground outside.

 

Ah, I must be confused again... No matter how long, this would still happen once in a while, specially with hazy mind from deep rest. I really needed to get used to this. That time loop was no longer imprisoned me, and she already saved me from my nightmares.

 

Speaking of whom...

 

I reached my hand to the side, searching for her warmth only to find a cold space next to me.

 

Huh? That was odd.

 

Noticing something unusual, my eyes fluttered open. I tried my best to look around with sleepiness still hanging heavily on my mind. The familiarity of my surrounding became recognizable and comforting in matter of seconds. This was definitely my, _our_ room. However, her figure wasn’t seen anywhere here. I glanced up to the clock which placed in front of the bed. Fortunately it was still morning. But the fact this was unusual event remained.

 

It was quite unlikely for her to wake up earlier than me. Usually it’d be the other way around. When I looked to the side again, I noticed her side of the bed still remained unmade. I raised my body a just a bit, rested onto my right elbow on the mattress. A deep frown was threatening to form by now. Where could she be?

 

As if she just sensed my confusion, a soft voice was heard nearby, “Did you just wake up, Ukyo?” and I saw her entering the room. "Ah, thought so. It was your grunt just now!" she certainly looked spirited.

 

What was making her so happy...? I took a better look.

 

She seemed already taken a shower, judging from her neat appearance and half-damp hair. Only, her small body was wrapped in a loose shirt that covered until her upper thighs and nothing else. Her legs were completely exposed for me to see. Why would she wearing, wait... That was not her clothes... Those were mine! Why was she wearing one of my old shirt...? Didn’t I already tell her about my feeling if I ever saw her wearing my clothes...?!

 

I could only stare at her with mouth gaped open as rush of blood dominating my face. Oh damn, she looked so so appealing in that... If I wasn’t so shocked, I might already jumped on her.

 

It seemed my reaction was something she already anticipated, or maybe even expected. She made a little adorable twirl before walking closer. Dear gods please had mercy on me. That cuteness alone was enough sending me to heaven.

 

Well, not that I minded.

 

“Good morning...” she stopped beside the bed then leaned down for a kiss. I was more than happy to raised my head and met her lips in the middle when she continued, “...husband.”

 

That one word alone was enough to stop any movement and thought in me. My eyes widened involuntarily as my mind fully awoke and caught up with our latest event.

 

Ah, she was right. Yesterday was our wedding. We had a very long celebration. Everyone came: her former co-workers from Meido no Hitsuji, Rika-san, Orion, and Nhil. It was sure one crazy party, specially about the ‘talk’ with the boys. Our formal vow was taken in the morning, but we stayed until the night because  _he_  also had to have  _his_  own ceremony with her—a private one if I might add. And now we already greeted the morning. Was that mean...

 

A soft brush of her warm lips on mine brought me back to current activity. I then finally noticed more of my own situation. Under this thin blanket that covered partial of my body, I wore nothing. In fact, not a single layer of fabric attached to me entirely. And somehow this body felt satisfied. A really pleasant physical satisfaction.

 

Oh, of course  _he’d_  do it right away after the wedding ceremony. Without a second thought I asked, “Did you guys finally...?”

 

She smiled into our kiss, “Yes. Oh,  _yes..._  Ukyo.  _At last...._ ”

 

Her soft happy whisper made my heart flutter. Quickly my hand sneaked to her waist and brought her entire body on top of me. She made a little surprised noise on the pull, but still smiling nonetheless. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, “Are you jealous knowing  _he_ had the first chance to do it as husband and wife?” while our entwined legs teasing each other’s.

 

My smile widened, “Is this your new hobby now, enticing your husband first thing in the morning, Love?” I stroke her cheek softly, brushed off some of her hair behind the ear.

 

“I can’t help it,” her laughed turned into short giggle. She lifted her left hand onto the air which gained my attention to give a look. She wore two wedding rings, one was mine and another was  _his_. “This husband and wife stuff still feel a bit surreal... Hmm, I need to let this fully sink in first.”

 

“And here I thought I was the one who still can’t believe that now we’re married,” my hand on her waist absent-mindedly caressed her body in rhythm. My other hand took hers and brought it to my lips. I kissed her rings softly. These were symbol of our eternal bonds, our life treasure.

 

I did unofficially propose her around four years ago. But because of her student status, I promised to legally re-proposed after she graduated from college. Besides, the issue with  _him_  hadn’t fully dealt with yet. She accepted and promised to wait. Many things happened during that time. So many things had changed as well. But surely not our feelings to each other. If anything, those time only became a solid prove that our love could only grow stronger as day went by.

 

And to think that we’d actually get this far...

 

She eyed me in silent, seemed to respect my wandering mind. After few moment of serene, I decided to ask, “ _He_  didn’t hurt you anywhere, did  _he_?”

 

“Reassured, Ukyo.  _He_ was gentle,” she answered tenderly. “Both you and  _him_  will not hurt me. I have faith that much,” her hands cupped my cheeks, “ _He_  even waited until we’re officially married. Only after that  _he_  had the confidence to do it. Why do think is that?”

 

“Point taken,” I nodded. Since me and  _him_  held no secret with each other through our notebook, I knew how far  _he’d_  gone with her in intimacy department, just like  _he_  knew mine. Even though they were no longer awkward since that spring three years ago,  _he_  still refused to fully embrace her. I did ask the reason, and  _his_  answer was: ‘atonement’.

 

Somehow that was understandable, well to me at least. Hugs, kisses, or some other intimate interactions were things  _he_  could easily and willingly do as lovers, but not the actual do. If  _he_ shared my sentiment, that such action required deep connection and candor between the two parties, I could see where  _his_  idea of getting married first came from. Even after forgiving _himself_ for everything that happened in our past, _he_  still barricaded  _his_ own heart with thin layers of ‘guilt’ that could only be breached once we and her finally tied in this holy vow.

 

I had to confess I couldn’t do what  _he_  did. Waiting for us to be legally wedded first surely be both mental and physical torture. My own desire to hold her was already too strong far before this day.

 

Oh, came to think of it...

 

I took a peek outside the window. Rain was still pouring. Though it was just a shower, this weather might stay for a whole day from the look of it. “It was also raining, wasn’t it? Our first time....”

 

Following my gaze, she giggled at the memory, “It sure was. The two of us were drenched because of our sprinting through the rain. You said we could make it to my apartment before the downpour got worse.”

 

I couldn’t help but laughed alongside her, “Turned out, the worst situation happened during our running. The storm became calmer right away after we entered your apartment building. It almost felt like the world was playing joke on us,” I paused for a brief moment. Caressing the back of my hand to her cheek, I continued, “That evening kinda remind me of _that night_ , you know. Only, that day I was finally able to hold you properly. So I guess the joke was favoring us."

 

Her smile instantly curled down into grimace, eyes shone with familiar pain. Rubbing her palm to my bare chest, she stared deeply into my eyes, “Does it still hurt, Ukyo?”

 

Due to Nhil’s magical powers, there wasn’t a single scar left on my body although I stabbed myself deep into the heart that night. Yet I knew exactly what answers she sought. She wanted to know whether our memory of that summer still traumatized me.

 

I let silence be the reply for quite a while. As I enjoying myself seeping in the warmth from her hand over my skin. She waited patiently until I finally said, “No.”

 

“Is that the truth?” she asked once more, looked quite sceptical. This conversation was nothing new. Every now and then she did this, asking to the both of me whether we were alright. I wasn’t sure what  _his_  answer might be now, but to me, this was the most honest answer I ever gave to her.

 

“I always and will ever be telling you the truth. My mouth has no power to tell you any lies, Love,” I convinced her as my hand caressed her cheek once again in soft touch.

 

Only then her grim expression lifted, replaced with small smile as she rested her chin onto my chest. “Mm, then can you tell me how you feel when I asked you to stay that evening?”

 

Oh, we finally returned to our sweet memory talk. How I loved the way she looked right now. That sparkling eyes and fond smile. So, so beautiful. Returning her tender gaze, I chuckled, “I panicked... I meant it, when I said I’d rather be running back to the station and had fever on next day than staying at your place. Specially after noticing your shivering body beneath those wet clothes, face flushed, then whispering out my name with such... inviting tone.”

 

She playfully punched my chest and smirked, “Now I know that's not true... You were prepared, Ukyo!”

 

“That didn’t mean I was ready,” In my defense, I kept those items in my wallet just for safety measure. The chance that we might actually get into the mood was almost near impossible. That was what I’d been told to myself anyway. But then the chance was practically shoved to my face. I remembered getting dumbfounded when she pinned me to the floor, preventing myself from running away. “And we ended up soaking your entrance hall...”

 

“That’s because it took like half an hour until you were convinced enough that we both wanted it!" she replied. There was no hint of other emotion except reminiscence in her tone, which was the same sentiment that currently swelling up in my heart. "Sometimes you’re just really hard to be persuaded, you know.”

 

“You didn’t have to persuade me, to be honest,” I confessed, “I was just stupidly fooling myself. But as looking at you, hearing your voice, and feeling your warmth, those fool excuses finally crumbled.” Her half-dry hair felt so smooth between my fingers. Vaguely the flowery scent of her shampoo reached my nose.

 

She hummed, “I recall you crying as you held me tightly. I asked whether you were alright,” and resumed our story, “Honestly I never expect you’d said, ‘ _I’m glad I—_ ”

 

“ _—Didn’t bring umbrella today’_ ,” I finished it for her, still a little bashful to admit my clumsy words of choice. Yet at the same time, nostalgic happiness starting to crawl back because of the memory. “I could have said something better.”

 

“Nah, I doubt it,” she teased, “Your response fit you perfectly after all. And I love it,” the sparks in her eyes held the truth of the world.

 

I found myself smiling, “That was truly a day to remember, wasn’t it...”

 

“Mm-hm I agree. Besides, the look on your face that day, Ukyo...” suddenly adjusting her position to get closer, her voice turned into whisper just above my lips, “is still one of my favorite memories until now.”

 

Hearing such low voice of hers sent electric jolt to the back of my neck right away. Familiar excitement began to tickle my stomach. There was something seductive in the way she delivered those words just now. Did she just give me an invitation...? “Love, not that I mind, but if you keep talking with that flirty tone, I might take this into my advantage.”

 

She blinked her eyes, looked a little baffled, “You don’t want to?”

 

I grinned, “Oh, believe me. I’m  _more than willing_  to take you anytime. However, I’m afraid your body might not be able to take it,” contrary to my mouth that made such statement, this hand of mine which remained on her waist already sneaked under the shirt, caressing every inch of her body curve rather eagerly.

 

She lifted an eyebrow, gaze flickered in challenge, “Hmm, do you think I cannot take the two of you, Ukyo?” a visible blush started to form on cheeks as naughty grin cracked at the edge of her plump lips. “We haven’t properly consummated our wedded status after all. Don’t you think now is the right time for it?”

 

She raised her body just a slightly so my hand could keep its position. Her arms were placed to my left and right, rested on the pillow. They were trapping my head, as if her slender built could cage me beneath. Well, technically she _could_ since she already did in more than one occassion, and I absolutely loved it when she was this assertive. The view from down here was amazing after all. Specially once we reached the best part. I wouldn’t mind doing this with her take the control just like our first time.

 

However...

 

Just before any first contact was initiated, I responded to her expression with same wide smirk. She was one split second too late to notice the surprise. I already flipped our position without warning, making her back against the bed instead and pinned those slim arms above her head. She gasped in surprise, eyes fluttered at sudden change of our position. Though the pleasant sigh and giggle she made afterwards wasn't left unnoticed either.

 

The sound she was making only awaken more desire within me, “As you wish, my wife...”, I complied. My fingers tangled with hers quite fervently. “But, if you think this is gonna be like before, you’re mistaken, Love. We’re starting new life after all. Therefore...” Bringing my face closer, I muttered to her side, “Expect to something new as well."

 

She whimpered a little as my breath tickled her ear.

 

Once I looked up, she was blushing furiously. I waited her to say something in reply, then decided that she was left speechless for a moment. Though the color of my face must be as flushed as hers, this moment must continued. I gently cupped her chin and gave another kiss. Her warm lips quickly parted in response as she let out another soft moan.

 

“Ukyo...” she gasped in between kisses. Her body gradually became more relaxed in time. She had her eyes closed to enjoy more sensation, but not me. I wanted to see everything in order to feel a full pleasure. Her expression during time like this always uplifted my mood.

 

I started bringing my lips down to her jawline, then lower. Her sigh in every touch almost tempted me to leave visible marks in each kiss. “Ukyo...” she called once again.

 

“Yes, Love?” I looked up slightly from her tender neck. Though my lips and tongue never stopped even for a second.

 

“I want... Uhm,” she gasped, trying to control herself, “the uncovered you... If that’s okay.”

 

Uncovered me...? Oh....

 

I held back a chuckle once her words finally made sense. That was an interesting way to express it, Love. Your mind must be in-high already. My, my... I thought we were just getting started....

 

“Are you certain?” even though I asked, one of my free hand was already massaging her thigh, an obvious sign of my growing desire. Just like my tongue that licked her skin more hungrily than before.

 

Finally she opened her eyes. “Yes... I’ve been... Uhm, wanting this for quite a while,” she confessed. Her voice became a little vague, most likely mingled with haze. “And after last night, I can finally ask this to the both of you....”

 

That made me stop from current activity. My focus now turned to her words. “It wouldn’t be fair of me if I asked you about this before today.  _He_  wasn’t ready yet and I respect that. But now...” She looked a little teary, but still smiling, “I am finally, _finally_  yours completely, Ukyo. So please, let me feel the whole you as well.”

 

I froze at her last sentence. As always, her confession had the capability to left me astounded if not emotional. How was it possible for a person to be so understanding, so loving, and so... perfect.

 

She understood and abided to my situation without ever complaining. She knew when to push, but also knew when to wait. She silently obliged with  _his_  pace, knew it well that  _he_ was still in  _his_  own self-restrain. Yet it never stopped her to show how much we were loved. Just like her promises four years ago. The promise to never let go of our hands, to accept all of me, and to always by my side no matter happened.

 

She indeed said the same vows yesterday. Yet only now those words completely sank in, resulting huge impact to my heart. My chest felt so full with load of emotions it overwhelmed me for brief moment, until _—_

 

_—_ A drop of tear suddenly dripped on her cheek which made both of us gasped in unison. “Ah, I, I’m so sorry...” my thumb wiped it half-panicked.

 

Seemed like it overturned her mood as she giggled, “Ukyo, you’re always such a crybaby…”

 

I threw her an apology with nervous laugh, “Sorry it ruined the moment.”

 

And her laugh dispersed. Deliberately freeing her own hands, she warped herself around my back to keep me close, “How could it? I adore that part of you so much. If it wasn’t because of your tears, we won’t be here right now, being so close together and can freely say, ‘I love you’,” she whispered.

 

“Your tears had saved us many many times, Ukyo. If it was not because of them, I wouldn’t ever reclaim my most important memory during my amnesia. I wouldn’t be able to make a peace with  _him_  in the first place. And more importantly, it was your tears that unshackled the three of us from our previous fates. How could I not loving such endearing part of you?” her eyes turned gentle, “Be painful or happy one, I accept all of them.”

 

She could always find the right words whenever doubtful moments like this hit me. I had said over and over, that having her by my side was enough. Yet she'd always exceeded my hope and expectations which could only grew my love for her from time to time. And to remind me that the rewards for our struggles in the past were more than worth it. 

 

The heat I received from her started to spread across my entire body. I averted my eyes for a moment, felt a blush dominating my face, “You’re making me emotional again now... This might end rather weird just like...”  _our first time_ , I finished the sentence in my mind.

 

She looked pleased with my response, obviously heard the unspoken words anyway, “Now, now, didn’t you just say you’ll make new differences?”

 

“Well... I’ll try my best from this point on,” I returned my gaze into her eyes and saw the gleam of passion already flickered back. She smiled, ‘ _Come to me, Ukyo_ ’, was clearly heard without actually being said. I closed our last distance and claimed her lips once more. She accepted more willingly and a bit aggressive than before.

 

One of her hand gripped onto my hair which length was now only reached my neck, as the other stayed holding me close. Meanwhile both of my hands were on her thighs, slightly lifting her waist up. She compelled. Her lower body eagerly met mine. Both of us gasped slightly at the contact. Though neither ever stopped as well. She started closing her eyes, while I kept mine opened to enjoy this view completely.

 

“Ukyo...” she kept calling out my name over and over as we moved together. I loved hearing it. Listening to my name being said with such passion made me gradually increased the pace in each call. She could easily adjust, while her moan turned louder little by little.

 

She finished first in one last loud gasp whispering my name. I followed on the next second while sealing my lips on her to strain my own mouth from making an even louder noises. She was holding me so tightly as I released everything. I knew the both of us were crying as we reached our climax. I was also aware they were caused by different reasons.

 

She might be crying out of pleasure, but my tears meant as freedom. Just like she was now completely mine, I was also completely hers. No more restraint and no more shackles. The both of me were now freed to love her as much as we want, to touch her as many as we desired, and to start family that would last till the end of our times.

 

I touched our foreheads together, looked her in the eyes. Tears were still fresh in our visions, yet I didn’t want to wait longer to tell her, “I love you,” even with a slightly cracked voice. “My wife, I love you,” I repeated, more firmly this time, “And I promise to keep our love alive for the rest of our lives.”

 

She smiled sweetly albeit tears flowed down on her cheeks as well, “As do I, my husband.”

 

I pecked her lips as the seal just like we did yesterday. This was not just another rainy day to us. Today we finally closed our old books and put them in the shelves of memory. From now on, we were ready to write new pages of our life. This time around, she, I, and  _him_  promised to fill them with blissful memories.

 

That was one happy family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you’ve made this far after reading my story to the end!! I know I did mention that the story timeline is after Amnesia Crowd, yet I might not completely followed the whole canon things as my Japanese still basics at the best to understand every detail, so I probably missed some key aspects from the game. 
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn’t my intention to make smexy story either, so I didn’t put too many details in that aspect. Besides, I never really wrote stories in English, let alone an adult theme... ^^" That’s why I decided to stick with my original idea, the story about their morning after wedding ceremony. That’s being said, I still hope you like it. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem and talk about this boy.... I just love Ukyo sooo much. His entire story made me want to contribute to the fandom somehow. I always loved well-planned plot line and to me, his route was a symbol of perfection for the entire game (I never said others’ route were bad, I just love Ukyo’s that much). And his after story, specially Amnesia Later was the best sequel to me. They didn’t put too much angst or drama, but still able to explained and concluded everything perfectly, such a happy ending he deserved. My guessing is that Ukyo’s story was the center of Amnesia plotline at the beginning, then the writers develop others’ from that, judging from the well-thoughts stages in Ukyo’s route. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I might ended up making an essay if I explained my love for this guy in the endnote. So, I’ll just end it here. Once again, thank you so much for reading, giving this story a kudo, or even leaving comments!! ^_^


End file.
